Obliviously in Love
by Eucleia
Summary: "He's your friend, Mikasa. I'm sure he wouldn't get upset if you asked him. But I don't think assuming he's gay is the only answer." College AU.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: For those of you who follow me on tumblr, you've probably already seen this. But I figured I might as well publish it here too. A huge thanks to Kat (Midori Aoi/k-lionheart) for giving me this prompt, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

_Prompt: College AU – Mikasa, acquaintances with Levi, is convinced he is gay – which is why when her friends ask if they're dating she always laughs and shakes her head. Of course, each time after this happens, Levi looks depressed. Taking this as a sign he's in love with someone, Mikasa sets out to help him get a date. Shenanigans ensue. Bonus points if you write a steamy confrontation at one point. MEGA bonus points if Mikasa continues to be clueless and Levi's frustration just mounts and mounts._

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's no other explanation."

"He could just be shy. Or maybe he doesn't have the guts to ask a girl out. It's not that uncommon, Mikasa." Historia shook her hair from her eyes, scribbling another equation onto her homework assignment.

Mikasa frowned, dissatisfied with her friend's answer. "It's not like he hasn't had any chances! And besides, he's not _unattractive_ or stupid or anything."

HIstoria looked up and smirked at her. "You're sure _you_ and him…?"

Mikasa let out a throaty laugh, snickering at what Historia was implying. "He's my _friend_, Historia. I'm pretty sure I'm not dumb enough to say stuff like this if we were."

"Then just give it a rest. So he hasn't dated anyone since you've known him. Which is, like, how long? Six, seven years? Maybe he's just not _ready._" Historia rolled her eyes. "Or you could just _ask_ him."

Mikasa paled. "Are you _insane?_"

She shrugged. "Just saying."

"You don't know Levi like I do! He probably already thinks I know the reason why. He'd refuse to speak to me if I came out and asked him something as personal as that." Mikasa slammed her textbook shut, sighing.

"He's _your_ friend, Mikasa. I'm sure he wouldn't get upset if you asked him. But I don't think assuming he's _gay_ is the only answer."

"I just want him to be _happy._" Mikasa stood up, hefting her backpack over her shoulder. "I have to get back to the apartment. It's my turn to make dinner and Levi hates it when I'm late." She checked her watch, pursing her lips.

Historia smirked. "I'm pretty sure you guys are secretly married. _You_ just don't know it."

"See you tomorrow, Sasha." Mikasa ignored her last comment and headed for the exit of the lounge. She glanced one last time over her shoulder, scoffing when her eyes caught Historia with her lips puckered and eyes wide.

* * *

Mikasa took another bite of her sandwich, eyeing Levi, who was looking particularly irritated and making no effort to hide it. Last night's dinner had been exceptionally loud – all thanks to Hanji, who had _insisted_ her grad student friends come over for a "quiet little game of tabletop and a swig of beer." Needless to say, the game hadn't been quiet _or_ little and multiple swigs of beer had been tossed down.

"You _had_ to let them come over last night, Mikasa?" Levi downed another swallow of his coffee and narrowed his eyes. "You _know_ I'm working on my thesis."

"I think you need to loosen up a little." Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "And you've been working on your thesis nonstop for the past _two_ years! It wouldn't hurt to live a little."

"It's going to be _your_ bloody fault if I don't get my master's degree this June," Levi sneered back. He tightened his jacket and unwound the light scarf from his neck. His face softened. "Fine. I'm sure I can spare a day or two 'loosening up.'" He offered a small smile.

"Levi! Mikasa!" A cheerful voice called out. A group of people was making its way toward their table and Mikasa raised a hand in excitement.

"Eren! How did your midterm go?" She moved her bag over to make room for her friends, giving a toothy grin.

"Eh, not too bad. Physics isn't really my thing, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do too terribly." Eren and Jean dropped themselves into the chairs next to her.

"The prof was a little more lenient this time around," Connie and Sasha joined them, their hands clasped.

"Only 'cause you were bugging him about it before the test," Sasha teased, giving her boyfriend a mischievous grin. Connie kissed her cheek.

"Aw cut that stuff out, Springer," Eren nudged Armin, who was trying to stifle a snigger. "Save it for tonight."

"Like you're any better, Jaeger," Levi looked sour, no doubt cursing in his mind about this undergrad-filled plight.

Sasha snorted. "You absolutely _sure_ you guys aren't going out?" she nodded to Mikasa, who immediately went a deep shade of pink.

"I am _absolutely_ sure, Sasha! Why do you keep _asking?_" Mikasa bit her lip and avoided making eye contact with anyone else around the table. Out of the corner of her eye though, Levi pinched his mouth and looked away hurriedly, his face also coloring slightly. _Aha! I __**knew**__ it! He's __**into**__ someone!_

Jean stifled a laugh. "Oh come on, Mikasa! You guys already live with each other–"

"And _Eren and Armin_–"

"–so I honestly wouldn't be _that_ surprised–"

"_Watch it, Kirstein,"_ Levi growled, cloudy eyes swiveling between Jean and Mikasa.

She made a funny noise and was gnawing her lip raw, but the weird look on Levi's face made her pause and Mikasa swore she saw a flash of frustration pass over his smooth features. "Er, I have to get to the chemistry lab for…something…"

"But we just got here–"

"Ah, yeah, I know, just something I have to take care of before the next practical, I'll see you guys later on today!" Mikasa swiped up her bag and took off in a hurry, not bothering to listen to the pleas calling out behind her. An idea had wormed its way into her head–something she couldn't let slip away–and if Levi was finally _interested _in someone, there was no time to waste.

* * *

"You _have _to help me out on this one, Eren!" Mikasa whispered furiously, trying to lower her voice even further so Levi wouldn't hear in the next room over.

"Sasha was right. You're _insane._" Eren stared at his sister, incredulous. "You seriously think Levi is…_gay?_ What on _earth_ could have made you believe that load of bullshit?"

"I'm not explaining myself again," Mikasa scowled. _Is it really that hard to comprehend?_ "Just, hear me out, okay? We have to find out who he's interested in."

"Excuse me, _we?_"

"And then set him up with a date." Mikasa ignored him.

Eren gaped.

"Come _on_, you owe me for setting you up with Annie." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"You're right. I do owe you." Eren sighed. "But this is ridiculous. Why don't you just _ask_ him? He's right th–"

Mikasa shoved a hand over his mouth as Levi walked past Mikasa's room, his footsteps pausing for a second in front of the door. When they resumed, she released him, leaving him sputtering.

"This is a complete load of crap." Eren sighed. "But fine. I'll help you with your little match-making scheme, just don't blame me if it backfires."

* * *

Mikasa took a deep breath and peered out of her doorway. It was late at night, but Levi was still sitting on the couch, dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and pants, and he was quietly muttering to himself as he looked over a textbook through his glasses. He looked comfortable and pleasantly calm this evening, and Mikasa smiled in relief. These days, it was rare to see him so relaxed.

"If you have something to say, then say it. I'm busy." Levi didn't look up and continued to sort through his book.

"Of course you are." Mikasa stepped out of her doorway, hands clasped in front of her. _Delicately, delicately._ She sat down next to him–careful not to disturb his neat piles of impeccable notes–and studied him. The shape of his eyes, the curve of his cheek, the sharp jawline–there _had_ to be someone interested in him. She shoved her own glasses back up the bridge of her nose and smiled softly.

"Well?" Levi turned to face her, his voice rough but mild.

_Ease into it. Steady._ "You promised you would take some time off." She started, grabbing a stack of his papers and rifling through them. "You wrote _all this_ today?" She inspected a page, admiring his rigid handwriting: no loops or flourishes adorned the letters, but each word was written with precision and finesse. It reflected Levi perfectly.

"What of it?" He snatched the papers from her hand and laid them back in their place in front of him.

Mikasa grinned to herself. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, his dark irises reflecting a brilliant shade of stormy gray in his glasses. "I don't have–"

"Great!" Mikasa interrupted, too excited for him to finish. _Perfect._ "We're going to go out. Somewhere nice. Spoil ourselves before finals." She twisted on the couch and brought her knees to her chin.

His eyebrows shot into a deep V on his forehead and he immediately objected, "When I said I would 'loosen up,' I didn't mean waste my money on something as time-consuming as that. I can't afford to–"

"You _promised_." Mikasa pouted, her lips pinching.

Levi opened his mouth, and closed it again when he couldn't find an answer. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "_Three hours,_ Mikasa. That's all you get." He said after a few moments. A corner of his mouth suddenly jerked up in a lopsided smile, and he turned back to his notes, clamping his teeth around one of the arms of his glasses as he loosened the top buttons of his shirt. "It's bloody hot in here," he muttered. "I suppose I'll need to be on my best behavior since you'll probably decide to bring a few of your bratty undergrad _friends._"

Mikasa couldn't help put grin back. _Much easier than I thought._ "Me, Sasha, Connie, and Eren. And Hanji and her friend Erwin Smith." She added quickly.

However, Levi was muttering to himself again as he continued to sort through his papers. "Mhm," he mumbled through his teeth, his attention elsewhere.

Though Mikasa was sure he didn't actually hear her, she chose to interpret his vague response as a confirmation and hid a grin behind her hand.

It was all coming together _so_ nicely.

* * *

"When the bloody _hell_ did you say _anything_ about bloody _formal_ wear?"

Mikasa had just told Levi that they had reservations at a rather elegant restaurant overlooking the nearby beach (_"You decided to tell me about this an __**hour**__ before?"_) courtesy of Jean's parents who owned the lounge (_"I have to see __**Kirstein**__ tonight too? He better not be my bloody server."_) and that he would need to change out of his comfortable jeans and worn jacket (_"I am __**this**__ close to saying forget the whole damn thing, Mikasa."_).

"We already have the reservation for seven people at the restaurant. I'm not about to call them up and ask them to change it last minute." She said calmly. It _had_ been her fault he had been kept out of the loop when she and Eren were planning this outing, but that had been on purpose. "Please, Levi?"

He stared at her, his face like stone until he finally sighed in reluctance. He nodded sharply before turning away, _"Mon Dieu…je ne peux pas croire non-sens ce…"_ _I cannot believe this nonsense._

Mikasa heaved a sigh of relief and ignored his muttering; Levi was prone to switch languages when he was upset–sometimes swearing and arguing with her or Eren in multiple tongues in the same sentence–to which they would just raise an eyebrow and shrug. But French was his mother tongue and Mikasa would often hear him talking to himself while he was studying, the wispy words curling effortlessly from his lips. "Say something, Levi?" Mikasa called from her room. He was still grumbling.

_"Ça ne te concerne pas, Mikasa!" _He shouted from within his room. _This does not concern you._

She rolled her eyes. _Let him sulk. He'll be happier tonight._

Dressing in a flowing skirt and blouse, Mikasa pieced together her outfit, trying not to giggle loudly every time she thought of her elaborate plan. Eren had suggested inviting Erwin Smith, one of Hanji's roommates who happened to be "grossly handsome, in an uptight-Englishman-kind-of-way," as Hanji had put it. Mikasa knew Levi had met the man more than a few times _(Enough to warrant the beginning of slight attraction)_, and had agreed, the match quickly becoming more romantic the longer it played in her head. _We'll all be dressed nicely. It's brilliant._

"What the hell are _you_ smirking about?" Levi stopped in front of her and tugged on the sleeves of his suit jacket, rolling his shoulders.

"Nothing. No tie?" Mikasa said hurriedly and pointed to his chest, noticing the undone buttons.

Levi scoffed. "It's just dinner. We're not going to the bloody opera." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his matching pants and blinked at her. "Well?"

Mikasa gave him a once-over. And then a second and a third, though she really didn't need to: Levi was a snappy dresser anyway and he usually never failed to turn heads when he strutted about on campus. "You really need me to tell you that you look fine?"

He snorted. "I'm not_ that_ desperate, Mikasa. I meant 'Well' as in 'Detach your arse from the couch and let's bloody _leave_.'"

"Yes, Your Most Fashionably Adroitness." Mikasa couldn't help but tease him as she walked out the door.

"Your one hundred and eighty minutes start now."

"Just behave yourself."

"I'm _always _well-behaved."

* * *

"Kindly _fuck off_ before I decide you'd look better on a plaque, Hanji." Levi gripped the handle of his knife threateningly.

Mikasa covered her face with a hand and sighed, silently praying Hanji would heed Levi's words before he burst.

Sasha and Connie were sitting across from her, stifling sniggers and trying to act mature. Fat chance. Mikasa shot a glare toward the couple and they cleared their throats, suddenly interested in the tablecloth and the place settings. She chanced a look at Erwin, who had arrived exactly on time and dressed superbly, and noticed he too was hiding a small laugh creeping into his eyes. _Ah. At least he finds it amusing. He's able to deal with Levi's crap and filthy mouth._

For all intents and purposes, the dinner was actually going much better than she had hoped: Sasha, Connie, and Eren had all been sneaking looks at Levi, their faces questioning and anticipatory. Mikasa was sure they were all trying to figure out if he really _was_ gay and if he would show any interest in Erwin; she had been doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this phone call." Erwin bent his head in apology and rose to leave, removing his jacket.

Hanji waved him off, still attempting to poke some fun at Levi, whose knuckles had grown white around his knife. Mikasa nodded at Erwin and smiled, lightly smacking Levi's thigh under the table.

_"What?"_ He hissed at her, letting the knife fall to his plate with a clatter.

"So what do you think of Erwin?" She said, a little loudly so everyone around the table could hear. Next to her, Eren sighed mournfully.

"I've met him before, Mikasa." Levi pushed her hand away from his leg. "He's the same as when I met him a few months ago."

Sasha shook her head and muttered something in Connie's ear.

"And…?" Mikasa pressed, refusing to let it go. He'd get that date, _no matter what._

"And what? He's quiet and brilliant, and brilliantly quiet. He's said a whole ten words since we got here, and frankly, I'm beginning to think he doesn't really know how to speak English."

"Sounds like someone I know." Eren mumbled. _"Ferme ta un pied, Eren. Tu es un chaise, Eren…" _He snorted. _Shut your foot. You are a chair._

Levi stared at Eren and Mikasa wondered what Eren had said to make him gawk so. For Levi's jaw was close to calling his lap its new home and his eyes had gone wider than she had ever seen them.

"Er, I didn't know you spoke French, Eren," Connie managed out to fill the awkward silence.

"Levi says–" Eren began, but he was interrupted.

"He can't." Levi grunted, and a strange warbling sound spewed from his mouth. "Bloody _hell_, Jaeger! Make sure you actually _know_ what the hell you're saying before you embarrass yourself in public." He snorted.

Eren flushed several shades of red. "I thought–"

"What'd he say, Levi?" Hanji asked excitedly, her brown hair bouncing up and down in its ponytail. "It must have been–"

_"Anyway,"_ Mikasa cut in, wanting to hear more about Erwin from Levi before he returned from his telephone call. "I know Erwin's quiet, but he's probably a lot more chatty in a smaller group. Right, Hanji?"

Hanji shrugged, her interest lost on Eren's language mishap. "He opens up more once you get to know him well. Doesn't hesitate to show us up in class though. I swear that brain of his is made of bits of Einstein's and Mozart's. Smart as hell, and even more cunning. Man knows how to get what he wants." She sighed. "Except in the be–"

"Er, but he's _nice_ though, right?" Sasha blurted out, her voice trilling in a higher register than normal, her eyes darting between Levi and Hanji.

Levi suddenly gripped Hanji's arm for some reason and she blew a wet raspberry. "Oops, sorry about that."

Mikasa wrinkled her brow in confusion, but brushed it aside as one of the woman's odd antics. "He seems very friendly and polite," she agreed. She made a split decision, deciding to just go for it and drop all attempts to be covert. "Perfect boyfriend material, wouldn't you think?"

Silence around the table. Mikasa wondered if she had made a grave mistake.

"For…whom, Mikasa?" Eren ventured slowly.

"Er…anyone, I guess…?" she floundered, offset by Eren's pointed question.

"Not for someone like you," Levi ripped a bread roll in half and began buttering it, not missing a beat. He was seemingly oblivious.

"Then who would you say, Levi?" Mikasa asked, barely able to contain her triumph. Eren nudged her foot under the table and sent her a look that said _Don't push it._

"I don't bloody know. You prefer dark characters with…sass." Levi avoided the question completely and continued buttering his roll, his face growing stonier.

"And how do _you_ know what I like, Levi?" Mikasa asked, disbelief shadowing her features. _What? How did we get here?_

"Yes Levi, how do you know what she likes?" Hanji repeated, her face glowing as she took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe because I've known her for the past six years, _tu imbécile_." He retorted back.

"Name-calling already?" Erwin smiled as he returned to his chair. "_Ce n'est pas agréable,_" his grin grew wider and he raised a sharp eyebrow at Levi. _That is not nice._

"You speak French too?" Mikasa asked, amazed. _This is beyond perfect._

"Only a little. Though I hear Levi is _le expert._" Erwin cocked his head.

Levi scoffed. _"Je devrais être." I ought to be._

"Oh?"

_"Français est ma langue maternelle."_ Levi said, looking entirely bored with the conversation. _French is my mother tongue._

Erwin nodded, sensing Levi was uninterested, and called for the server to come around and take the table's order.

_"Behave."_ Mikasa whispered into Levi's ear. "This is for _you._"

"I don't see how it is, but thank you for your concern, even though I did not bloody _ask_ for it." Levi dusted some crumbs from his jacket. A few strands of slicked back hair had fallen from their place, fluttering over his forehead, and Mikasa couldn't help but notice. She had to admit, he looked rather more attractive than usual tonight. It was distracting.

The arrival of their waiter forced her to tear her eyes away from her solemn roommate though. It was, in fact, Jean who was their server tonight, and his smile stretched when he saw his friends. After taking their order, he leaned down to say something to Connie, who shook his head. Giving a hopeful smile, he quirked an eyebrow at Levi, who scowled. "Ah well," Jean finally said at length, and squeezed Mikasa's shoulder. "Just wait." He whispered, stuffing the small pad of paper into his apron. "Patience."

Mikasa nodded, knowing Connie had informed Jean of her plan some days ago, but she didn't say anything in return. "I'm going to the ladies' room." She announced, determined to build up her courage. Perhaps Erwin and Levi would talk some more while she was gone.

"I'll come with you." Sasha offered, and stood to join her friend. "Don't start eating without me." She winked at Connie, who blew her a kiss.

Once the two women were out of earshot from their table, Mikasa immediately launched into a panicked frenzy. "It's not working, Sasha! They're just _sitting_ there, totally uninterested and I was _sure_–"

"Okay, _calm_ yourself, woman. Before you give yourself the dry heaves!" Sasha placed both hands on Mikasa's shoulders, rocking her back and forth. "Don't _worry_ about it. I'm sure they're just warming up to each other." She didn't seem convinced though.

"You're right. Just…_relax_. Let it flow naturally." Mikasa sighed. "But I was _positive_ they would be good for each other!"

Sasha slapped a hand to her forehead. "It's not your job to play matchmaker, Mikasa. Let Levi do his own thing."

Mikasa nodded. "Okay. I just want him to be _happy_ with someone, Sasha." She leaned over the counter and turned on the water, feeling the cold slide down her hot fingers. "He's dejected and depressed. I see it every day."

Sasha stood behind her friend and stared. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he's depressed because he's…disappointed?" She said, too soft for Mikasa to hear.

"She still has no clue." Hanji murmured to Levi. "She's a smart girl, but for all her cleverness, she still can't see through you."

"And I'd kind of like it to stay that way. Mind your own damn business, Hanji." Levi picked at his food.

Connie smirked. "She's convinced you'r–"

"I am _aware_ of what she thinks, Springer. Don't push your luck. What little there is." Levi snarled back. The frustration was slowly beginning to unwind in his chest. He unclasped another button, feeling the temperature of the room rise despite the cool ocean air.

"Just tell her before this gets out of hand." Eren sighed. "I've had enough of double-timing you two."

Erwin chuckled. "The young man has a point. Best to say something now instead of regretting it later."

"I don't recall asking for _your_ opinion either." Levi quipped.

"It would be wise." Erwin shrugged.

"What would be wise?" Sasha plopped back down in her chair and dug into her plate, not waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." Levi said, his nerves fraying.

"Well I'm sure Levi will take care of it, whatever it is," Mikasa offered an encouraging smile. "He usually does."

Connie snorted into his steak.

"You're _this _close to joining that meat on your plate, Springer." Levi hadn't even touched his food and was beginning to look considerably pissed off. "Where the hell is Kirstein? I need a goddamn drink."

Hanji jerked her head at Mikasa, "So…any man catch your fancy yet, Mikasa?"

She shook her head, "After Jean and I decided it wasn't working…I just haven't thought about it, I guess." Mikasa took another bite of her food, chewing thoughtfully. "Why?"

Behind her, Eren was gesturing wildly to Hanji, who ignored him and proceeded with another question. "Really? Not even like, Reiner or Armin or…?"

Mikasa snickered. "Reiner's not into _girls_, remember Hanji? And Armin's my _roommate_. He's practically my brother."

"Does it really _matter_ if he's your roommate though?" Hanji continued. "You obviously care for him enough."

At the end of the table, Erwin pursed his lips, a knowing look settling on his face. "He's rather smart too, if a little on the shy side."

"Armin's great and I do love him," Mikasa pushed away her plate. "But I'm just not interested in _him._ I'm sure he would agree with me. Besides, I think he and Historia are into each other." She wiped her mouth and clasped the napkin in her lap.

"And you, Levi?" Hanji turned to him. "Anyone catch _your_ eye?"

"What business is it of yours if there is?"

Mikasa's breath caught and she strained her ears. _Here it comes._

"You haven't dated anyone in the time we've known you." Sasha offered. "Isn't there _someone_ you're even _slightly_ interested in?"

Levi blushed a little, his cheeks coloring softly. "You're all a bunch of prying prats. Fine. _Yes._"

Mikasa turned to Eren, a toothy smile plastered on her face. "Told you." She whispered, victorious.

"Anyone we know?" Connie pushed forward. He was jerking his head toward something, but Mikasa had no clue as to what.

_"Mon Dieu!_ Give it a bloody _rest_ already! _Oui, _I should hope you know, they're sitting at this bloody table." Levi clamped his mouth and would say no more.

_He __**admitted**__ it himself! _Mikasa's heart did a flip-flop and she did a quick surveillance, going down the list. _Connie and Sasha are together, and Eren's going out with Annie. It __**could**__ be Hanji…but she's too wild for him…no, it __**has**__ to be Erwin!_ "Finally!" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Levi frowned at her, a questioning but surprised look on his face.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just happy for you, Levi!" Mikasa squeezed his arm gently, feeling the sleek fabric of his jacket. "Why don't you just ask whoever it is out tonight? It would be a lovely close to the evening." She suggested, close to bursting with glee, and quickly added, "It doesn't have to be in front of us or–"

"Yes, why don't you ask them out _tonight_?" Eren interrupted, each word sharp. He was gripping his fork and knife tightly and biting his lip.

Mikasa nodded at her brother, silently thanking him for backing her up on this one. _Eren understands perfectly._ Glancing around the table, she noticed Sasha and Connie looked a bit anxious, and Hanji was looking on with an amused smile. Erwin was blissfully unaware.

Levi glowered. His fists clenched a few times and a vein in his neck was pulsing violently.

_He's just nervous. That's okay._ Mikasa smiled to herself.

"Mikasa, come with me."

The smile dropped from her face and she looked up, confounded. Levi was standing above her, his face unreadable. _Ah. I see._ The initial shock dissipated. _He wants advice. Can this get any more perfect?_ "If you insist. Though you don't have to do it _now_, just wait until after dinner." She glanced at Erwin, but got up from her chair to follow him to the balcony, winking at the rest of the table.

"I'd rather not wait. I've waited too long." Levi said over his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're nervous. I understand. Asking someone out can be difficult."

They both leaned against the railing of the balcony, listening to the cries of the sea gulls above.

"Just _ask._ That's all there is to it." Mikasa urged lightly. "Or–what are you doing?"

Levi had taken her hand in his, his fingers firm but gentle.

She stared at him. _Oh. He's just practicing. Can't hurt, I guess._ She smiled back, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Excellent id–_ah_" her stomach clenched and her eyes flew open.

Levi had pressed his mouth against hers in a tender kiss, soft and warm over hers. All previous thoughts flew from her brain and without knowing what she was doing, she responded, her own mouth completing the void between his lips. She sighed, breathing in his warmth and her hands trailed up his chest.

_"Wait!"_ she suddenly cried out, reeling backward and nearly tripping over her feet. "But, I don't–_what?_ This is just–"

"Mikasa. _Shut up._" Levi tugged her back toward him, and the ocean breeze lifted his jacket behind him as she was pulled forward.

She was dumbfounded. "You can't, you're–I thought you were–"

Levi jerked her toward him, the jolt shoving her into his chest. "I'm not _gay_, Mikasa." He leaned forward again, whispering in her ear, "Do your homework, Ackerman."

His breath tickled her neck and Mikasa melted. "But you–you were showing no interest–you–" she sighed in defeat and rested her head on his shoulder, starting to giggle. It grew into a laugh and she couldn't stop herself. "Ah. I see." She wrapped her arms around his back.

* * *

"You think it's going okay?" Eren leaned over the table to reach for the dessert menu.

"I'm sure Levi's taking care of it. Mikasa can be a little dense sometimes." Hanji huffed. "I just hope he doesn't screw it up."

Sasha giggled. "She really had _no idea_."

"How did she even end up with Jean anyway?" Connie chortled, his hand over Sasha's on the table.

"A lot of pleading and confused shouting," Eren answered, frowning at the mention of Jean. "She was clueless even back then."

"Sounds very…entertaining." Erwin added, taking Hanji's hand. "A bit like us, eh?"

Hanji guffawed. "Only in the bedroom."

The rest of the table grimaced.

"But knowing Levi, he'll set her straight. He's not the type to beat around the bush." She kept on tittering. "Just wait and see. They'll come back with their lips bruised and hair mussed."

* * *

Hanji was, in fact, only half right. Their hair was indeed mussed, but only because the breeze off the coast had picked up considerably, whipping Mikasa's inky locks around her face and into her eyes and pulling more strands of Levi's hair out of its immaculate coiffure.

Mikasa flicked a piece away from his forehead, bringing her hand down to cup his cheek. "Well this is embarrassing."

"Indeed. Though you seem to be taking it quite well." Levi said lowly and removed her hand, massaging her palm.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have avoided this whole ordeal." Mikasa nudged him in the shoulder.

"You needed to have your fun." He responded coolly. "I apologize for forcing myself on you earlier. But it needed to be done."

Mikasa sighed. "It was quite the wake-up call. Just…let me know before you decide to do that again. Though it was…er, rather…enjoyable."

A gleam appeared in Levi's eye and he smirked. "So…"

"You're interested in me? I'm aware. Now." Mikasa laughed again. "And I must admit," she paused, searching his face for any tricks. "I've grown…fond of you as well."

Levi said nothing in reply and waited for her to continue.

"Er, so I guess, what I'm saying is, um, I mean–" Mikasa couldn't finish. It was too nerve-wracking.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Just be _quiet_ and bloody kiss me again, Mikasa." He breathed and brought her face to meet his again. "You never know when to stop."

Fireworks sparked behind her eyes as she felt his lips on hers again and she leaned in, eager to know him inside and out. "I suppose this means–"

"Infuriating woman." Levi hissed and gathered her closer.

_Aw shit._ Mikasa sighed in satisfaction. To hell with everything else.

Their mouths battled, fighting for dominance over the other in their sensual kiss, and Mikasa turned to mush as his hands travelled to her waist and back. She gripped the back of his neck in return, forcing his lips to linger on the corner of her mouth that much longer; the carnal heat and moisture from his breath igniting a sultry feeling in the pit of her stomach that refused to withdraw.

And then he abruptly stopped, a greedy look overtaking his face. "You aren't opposed to this?" He said, more to himself.

"Why should I be?" Mikasa nipped the hot skin on his neck again. "I've spent so much time worrying about you, I didn't even stop to think about…this. And what I wanted."

Instead of answering, Levi looked away, the oranges and reds of the sunset casting a dim light across his face. He looked serene, peaceful.

His lips looked fuller than usual, Mikasa noticed blissfully, and she traced his jawline with a finger, feeling the sharp nook below his chin. She had obviously noticed his angular features before, but had never fully appreciated them until now–when her face was inches away from his and they were both breathless from their short-lived ardor.

"And is this what you want?" Levi asked quietly. _"Tu voulez être avec…moi...?" You want to be with…me?_

Mikasa squeezed his hand, absolutely no clue as to what he had just said, but she kissed his cheek. _"Oui."_

Levi bent toward her again, his hands on her hips, and he was just about to plant another one on her when–

"Hey! You guys are taking forever!" Hanji's voice called out to them and they jumped away from each other. "Let's get going!"

Levi nodded to Mikasa and she giggled, hiding it behind a hand as they rejoined the rest of the group.

"About time." Sasha smirked at the couple. "We've been waiting for ages."

"Sorry," Mikasa apologized, licking her lips and hoping they didn't look too swollen.

"How'd it go?" Eren pried, his voice sounding rushed.

"Er, well, Levi just needed to ask–"

"Oh quit faking it Mikasa, and just come out with it." Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, er, wha–_wait._" Mikasa stared at her friends and zeroed in on Hanji's right hand, her heart pounding again. _Erwin_ was holding Hanji's hand for dear life, and Mikasa mentally cursed herself for being so dense. _She knew! And she let me…!_

"I asked and she said yes. Will that be all?" Levi said shortly, coming to her rescue. He adjusted his jacket and ran a hand through his hair, the other resting on the small of her back.

"Finally. Like Sasha said, we've been waiting for ages." Connie pointed his chin at Mikasa, who was still struck dumb by the revelation.

_They all __**knew!**__ I'm such a half-wit! _

"Eren?" She asked weakly, her eyes locking with her brother's.

He shrugged. "It's true. We tried to tell you, 'kasa." He burst out in laughter and Connie and Hanji joined him, their faces quickly turning red. "You really had _no clue, _did you?"

Mikasa felt herself go hot and she cringed. "Er, can we just get back to the apartment now? I'm er–"

"Eager to begin the night already? An impatient one, I see." Erwin chuckled and he inclined his head toward Levi, who narrowed his eyes.

"No! I just–"

"It's okay, Mikasa, we know it's been a while since Jean–"

"–and you don't even have to wait for him to come over since you guys live with each other–"

"–you and Armin can stay at our place tonight, Eren–"

"–_definitely_ don't want to be there when–"

"Alright, _enough._" Levi interjected, his low voice severe. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to get back to my bloody thesis _now._"

"Oh, is that what they're calling it?" Hanji winked at Eren and grabbed his arm. "Come with us Eren, we'll take you back. I'm sure the moody twins over there want to have some _quality_ alone time tonight." She dragged him over to her car and flipped her phone open. "I'll call Armin and tell him."

"Hanji, it really isn't necessary." Mikasa pleaded, looking around desperately.

"I really think it is," Sasha snorted. "But don't worry, Eren, I'm sure you'll hear all about it tomorrow. Come on, Connie."

"You guys…!" Mikasa clenched her teeth and balled her fists. She was beginning to get aggravated now, the humiliation worn off.

"Leave them, Mikasa. Let's go back to the apartment to sort things out. I'm sure you still have questions." Levi grasped her sleeve and nearly shoved her into the passenger seat of his car in his haste to leave these crazy kids.

Hanji blew them a kiss as they left and Mikasa felt her stomach drop to her knees in defeat. How had she not _seen_ it? Did even _Jean_ know too?

Levi eyed her wordlessly as he backed out and took her hand in reassurance. "I'm not going to force myself on you." He said, answering her unspoken question. "I can bloody see it on your face."

"It's not _that_, Levi. I mean, it would be _nice_, but it's a little too early." The words tumbled out before she knew what she was saying, and she clapped a hand over mouth.

Levi smirked.

"That's not what I meant! I was just saying because we just, you know, that it was still, like, we still need to get to know each other _personally_, but not in _that_ way, like _mentally_, not physically, well of course _physically_ eventually, since…oh _fuck._" Mikasa slumped in her seat. "Okay fine!" She blurted. "I wanted–_want_–to sleep with you! But it's too _early!_"

"You're telling me this _now? _After we made out?" Levi's smirk grew wider.

"Because _they_ were talking about it, and I kind of wanted to on the balcony, but I thought you were _gay_, so I just–oh I don't _know!_ I'm a mess." She muttered, feeling embarrassed again.

"You're welcome to _sleep_ with me, but I'm not looking for a goddamn _fuck_ tonight, Mikasa." He paused, the hand on the steering wheel tightening. "You're a little too worked up and to be honest, I'd rather have you calm and supple beneath me, not this…hot mess." He gestured up and down at her.

Mikasa blushed at his rough language and bit her lip. She didn't doubt her decision; instead she was trying to quell the scorching beneath her skin, her mind offering her heated images of…improper things.

"But I can't promise anything on the second date." Levi chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Your decision though."

Mikasa nearly spouted her exuberant agreement and was about to say something before her conscience yanked her back. _This is a whole different game, Mikasa. Tease or be teased. Catch or be caught. You have to play it smooth. Levi's a deadly opponent._ "Mm." Was all she could manage out. "Perhaps…though I think I'm going to have to assess you first."

_"Excusez-moi?"_ Levi slammed on the brakes and turned to face her. "_Assess_ me?"

Mikasa said nothing and only smiled out the window. _Your move, Levi._

"And how, exactly, do you think you're going to carry out this _assessment_ of yours? Seeing as you've only been with _Kirstein…_" He recovered remarkably well and snorted, incredulous.

"And Sasha." Mikasa added jovially. "Though that was years ago and just a fling, really."

Levi choked. _"What?"_

"Do your homework, Levi." Mikasa patted him on the arm, her grin widening. "I'm bisexual."

* * *

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for reading this first part! Questions, comments, reviews are welcome! :)**


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: I was commissioned to continue this into something a little more...steamy, shall we say?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mikasa prodded Levi's chest, pushing him further into the deep cushion of the couch, a knowing gleam in her eye. "Take a _break,_ Levi." She murmured, forcing him to turn his attention toward her and break his gaze from his paper. "It's been a _week_ since we last…" She trailed off in a whisper, her eyes downcast.

"Not _now, _Mikasa." He caught her hand on his chest and tried to force it from him, but she held fast. "I'm presenting in an hour." He said thickly, eyes darting across her face for a second, a flash of–anxiety?–_something_ in them.

"Ah, is that why you're all…" She gestured to his attire: his vest and shirt were neatly pressed and a suit jacket hung over the arm of the couch, waiting. "I was going to say…you're a little too formal for our usual lunch date."

_"Enough,_ Mikasa."

Her hand had moved itself lower down his chest and had reached his waist, and she was beginning to tug his dress shirt out of his pants. "Le-vi," she whined, "You could use a little…excitement. You've been in such a mopey mood this past week and it's really been rather frustrating for me."

Levi crossed his legs and licked his lips, muttering to himself as he made a correction on the paper he was holding.

He was deliberately ignoring her now and Mikasa stared at him intensely, contemplating her next move. _So that's how you want to play. Fine. We'll do it your way._ In one sweeping movement, she ripped the pages from his hand and flung them behind her while lifting a knee to straddle him on the couch.

_"Fuck,_ Mikasa! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He gave her an indignant glare and tried to reach around her for his precious work. "I need to fucking _leave_–"

Mikasa slammed his wrists back down on the couch, locking them in place. "I'm getting what I want," she uttered frankly, "because _you_ need it." She pressed her lips against his neck, the scent of his aftershave engulfing her. _And I always get what I want._

Levi squirmed beneath her–undeniably trying to escape from her hold–but he shuddered at the touch of her lips and his muscles went lax against his will. "I can't–_ah_–do this, Mikasa, I can't afford to fuck this up–I don't _need_ this right n–"

Her knees tightened around his thighs and she arched her back, pressing herself harder against him, and she sucked against his neck; he was beginning to unravel beneath her, but she didn't release his hands. "Your body says otherwise." She whispered, nipping at the sensitive spot below his chin and breathed heavily in anticipation.

He gave one last effort to worm his way out, trying desperately to ignore the tightening in his lower stomach and the ardent pleas from his body for release, but to no avail. He should have known it was coming: Mikasa had trapped him beneath her with a devilish grin before class too many times, and he had been forced to arrive with disheveled hair and hooded eyes more often than he would have liked. One more time couldn't hurt…could it? His brain chastised him for being so soft and he struggled to move again. "You're wicked."

"Only the good die young," she licked her lips and freed his arms, cupping his face. "You talk too much." She said, throwing his often-said words to her back at him. _"Yield."_ Her lips tackled his and she closed her eyes, relishing the way his body went soft.

_"Fuck…"_ He sighed lazily, letting her taste him and found he couldn't resist any longer.

"Relax," Mikasa purred, her voice becoming scratchy with craving. She wrenched the remains of his shirt from his pants and her fingers deftly unclasped the buttons of his vest quickly, eliminating the soft barrier between them. A shove to his shoulders jerked his head back, revealing the white flesh there, and she trailed her hungry fingers across it gently.

Levi lay before her, exposed and utterly at her mercy, trapped between her legs and roaming arms. The tightening in his stomach had given way to a raging inferno and he could bitterly tell she knew exactly what she was doing: _teasing._ He closed his eyes, waiting and feeling starved.

Another kiss induced a sweet sigh from his parted lips and Mikasa couldn't linger any longer, her impatience finally taking control. Her brain shut down, and without breaking the connection of their mouths, she slid his belt from his pant loops and tossed it behind her as well while he shrugged out of his vest and shirt. Her translucent blouse joined his clothes on the floor and she ground against him in desire.

_"Now."_ He forced out, the tension building up painfully between his hips. A gasp escaped him, a ragged attempt by his body to find release elsewhere until that sacred moment when his core met hers. It stung his teeth.

Mikasa, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself, watching the usually-poised man come undone beneath her, a position she used to her full ability. "Patience." She hummed and hooked her fingers around the waistband of his pants. She was still admiring his chest–the dips and slopes of the muscles causing her to sigh with pride and delight–and not yet ready for what was to come. "Let me do the work."

"You bloody witch," he breathed again, kissing her hard and flicking out his tongue to catch her teeth. _"Quit tormenting me."_

So Mikasa complied–deciding not to waste any more precious time; they only had a half hour at most–and flipped him onto his back on the couch, dragging down the zipper of his dress pants. Smoothing the hair away from his forehead, she unclasped her bra and lowered her jeans–the final blockades between their hot intensities.

His breath hitched in his throat and he almost moaned.

_"You need it now?_" Mikasa let out a breath and lowered herself on him, her wandering hands feeling his body with more earnestness than ever before, and the sinking feeling filling her with such a wanton ferocity she almost climaxed right then.

He was gripping her waist securely, rocking back and forth in an established rhythm, and their rapacious mouths meandered with no final destination, sometimes intersecting each other and battling for control. Mikasa let out a satisfied sigh and met him in the middle, her hair falling over his face in a darkened cave, and she bit down on his lower lip as his thighs thrust her up toward him.

He discharged a guttural noise of surprise, but countered her bite with a buck of his hips, edging ever deeper within her and threatening to send her over the edge. His thumb stroked the side of her breast and she shivered above him, pushing her chest onto his in a vain attempt to shelter the bare skin from his poisonous touch. Rubbing his hands from beneath her breasts to her waist, he quickened, feeling the depression of her tight belly and groaning, _"Tu…ah…sentez si…ahh…si bien…"_ _You feel so good._

The lilting language in Levi's deep voice was raspy and deliciously salacious–to Mikasa's insatiable appetite–and she devoured it, perilously close to exploding around him. He was hissing sugary lines of French in her ear as her kisses became rougher and her hands tightened in his hair. She was close…so close.

He sensed that she was quickly approaching her peak and he wound a hand around her waist, anchoring her in place as his thrusts became swifter and–if it was possible–more impassioned.

_"Ah…ah…!"_ Her whispers grew to distinct moans, until finally, _finally,_ she reached that blessed pinnacle of bliss and convulsed over him. _"Levi! You're…ah…I'm…! Lev–" _Mikasa let go of any grasp she still had on restraint and her breaths became ragged: a fierce euphoria enveloped her and she clutched onto his shoulders, tearing her mouth away from his for breath.

The muscles in his abdomen clenched, and as she splintered before him, he let out a deep sigh– _"Fuck…Mikasa…"_–emptying his heightened lust into her.

His heartbeat was still drumming a tattoo against her cheek as they lay against each other–it felt like several hours–refusing to move in their exhaustion and contentedness. Mikasa hummed in satisfaction, smiling serenely and looking up to meet his eyes.

The sweat from the exertion had left a calm glow on his heaving chest and stomach, and Levi stared back, his pupils dilated to black orbs and his hair in a frightfully uncontained disarray. _"You–"_

But it was that delicate moment after their shared state of ecstasy that Eren decided to barge in through the front door. "Mikasa! Levi! Ahhh…Er…"

The couch had thankfully been placed facing _away_ from the entryway, but the state of the room and the irrefutable smell of heat answered any of his startled inquiries. "I, um, guhh…" Eren squeaked, his face going a miraculous shade of red.

Mikasa had jumped up from Levi's chest when she heard the scrape of the door, but screeched when she saw it was her brother. She snatched Levi's suit jacket–almost losing her balance and falling off the couch in the process–and wrapped it around her hastily, face going almost the same shade as Eren's. "What are you _doing_ here?!" She trilled, her voice wavering.

"I just–Hanji said–we were…!" He clapped a hand over his eyes as Levi rose from the couch, still hot and sweaty. "We were waiting for you to come to lunch!" He rushed out in a heavy breath, the other hand waving behind him, trying to find the door.

"Hanji _knows_ I was going to miss lunch today, Jaeger," Levi pushed Mikasa behind him and tried to steady his breathing, _"Nosy brat of a woman never knows when to fucking keep quiet."_

Eren bit his lip, a hand still shielding his eyes from his meagerly dressed sister and boyfriend. The sound of a zipper and the rustling of fabric reached his ears and he peeked between his fingers, hesitant to look. "Are you…decent?" he stuttered.

"Now." Levi grunted, tucking in his shirt and buttoning up his vest.

Mikasa was still standing in her loose underwear and Levi's jacket but made no move to clothe herself properly. "I'm not…changing in front of _you._" She said thickly.

"I'm your _brother._" Eren slowly brought his hand down and inched backward out the door. "I'd rather you, um…not. Just let me…er…know next time you guys erm–" He took one last glance around the room and turned tail, fleeing the scene and slamming the door shut.

"Charming." Levi muttered. He had finished dressing and was gathering up his papers on the floor.

"Eren…" Mikasa sighed. "He has the _worst_ timing."

"You're definitely related then." Levi held out his hand for his jacket, raising an eyebrow. "Mikasa."

"What?" She asked cheekily, a grin slowly rising, and she backed away from him toward her room, tightening the jacket around her.

"_Mikasa._ You've had your fun." He stalked toward her.

"Come and get it!" she tossed over her shoulder as she ran into her bedroom. She heard Levi follow her, his footsteps heavy, and she jumped on the bed. "Come and get it, Levi." She drawled again, glancing a look at the clock.

They still had time.


End file.
